Birthday Presents
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Its Luffys birthday and his 4 realyyy, super, amazingly super close friends want to plan something that went over the top for Luffy. H they loved him a so much, so why not just take him out to see something that he really wants? (One-Shot) Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Lemons, Group, Bondage, Stripping


**YAY FOR LUFFY! 5.5!**

**Pairing: Zoro x Ace x Law x Kid x Luffy (WOOT WOOT!)**

**Its Luffys birthday and his 4 realyyy, super, amazingly super close friends want to plan something that went over the top for Luffy. H they loved him a so much, so why not just take him out to see something that he really wants? (One-Shot)**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Lemons, Group, Bondage, Stripping**

**DISCLAIMER! Luffy and co. belong in One Piece which Oda-sensei owns**

**Sorry if this sounds rushed! I did it in one day, even if I do have lots of homework! FOR LUFFY! *flames up***

**A.N Sorry, This story got deleted! i think too many typos perhaps? But I fixed em :D**

* * *

Birthday Presents

**RING RING RING RING!**

*click click*

The computer screen flashed on with 3 other windows popped up. "Hey guys." the first man said to the screen.

"Hey" They all said, replying back to him. "So, what did you guys all call for?"

"Well.." a green haired man answered. "We all know that its your little brothers birthday right?" "Yea.. so?"

"We want to give him something extra naughty this year!" the person with the spiked red hair finished. "We want to know if you willing to join us, Nii-chan-ya. Don't you love your little brother as much as we do huh Ace?"

Ace blushed a very light shade of pink. "Oh shut up already. Zoro where are we going to meet up, cause you know how Luffy likes to buttt into everyones buisness."

"Um... do you guys want to meat at the new burger place that just opened up down town?"

"Sure why not." Kid replied rather quickly, seemingly annoyed. "Fine by me." Law said "Yea me too."

"Alright, we'll meet there at 1 tomorrow."

- End Call-

Suddenly, the door bursted open "NII-CHANNNNN! ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY IN A WEEEEEEEEK! YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" '_Damn! Luffy, why do you always have to be the adorable yelling happy things out loud' _"ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME ANYTHING?"

"You know Luffy, its called a surprise, nobody likes spoilers. Maybe I'll get you something, maybe I won't." "Awwww no fair niiiii-channnnn! Oh I forgot to tell you that the delivery came and you need to go and pay."

*Punch!* "Ite that hurt!" "BAKA! Why didnt't you tell me right away!" Ace rushed to the door paying the pizza delivery guy for the pizza, obviously, and a small tip for the somewhat long wait. "Here Luffy, eat up." "YAY ITADAKIASU!" And with that, about half the box was already gone. Full and satisfied, Luffy fell asleep on the couch. "What a pain!" Ace complained. "Just eating and sleeping like that... but I really want to do IT with him .."

* * *

The next day...

"Luffy Wake Up!" Ace yelled from the kitchen in their considerably large apartment. Luffy could barely lift his eye lids but the scent of bacon and ham hit him a got up instantly and ran outside towards the table. "YAY Meat! WHOO!" "Geez you don't have to be so loud in the morning... Anyways, what are you doing today?"

"Ushopp ibishet meh to gow to teh mobwies wish him and den teh mawl afsher dat." He said with a face full of food. "Uhhhh... English please?"

"Ussop invited me to go to the movies with him and then to the mall after that." Ace was relived that he had something to do so he would butt in to what him, Law, Kid and Zoro were planning. "Alrighty then, what time are you gonna be back home?" "I think around 7 or 8 maybe." "Ok alright."

At 12, Usopp arrived at the door "Oi! Nii-chan I'm going!" "Alright have fun Luffy!" Ace shouted from the other side of the apartment.

At 1, Ace arrived at the new burger joint where he met up with Law, Zoro and Kid. they ordered some burgers and sat down at a far corner table where noone could hear what they aare talking about. While stuffing their faces, "Do you guys have anything in mind of what to do for Luffy?" Ace asked to the other 3.

"I was thinking that we could take him to one of THOSE stores and maybe if he want to buy something?" "I think that's a bit much, no Zoro?" "Kid and I were thinking to take him, to a strip club. You know maybe show him a little fun. Heck, we could also perform there and, you know, to him up in the public. I bet he wouldn't mind."

"Ace?" "Y-Yes?" "Do you have any ideas, or are you hard already from all of ours?" "Don't be ridiculous guys! I say we just go with Law and Kid's idea." Ace said "i think I saw one down the road maybe 5 minutes away, we could walk there right now."

"Sure, just lead the way Ace." They quickly scarfed down the rest of their burgers and fries and rushed down the road to the strip club.

When they entered, it was all dark, almost deserted, no fancy lights or stage lights turned on. They turned to their left where they saw a very muscular man sitting at the front desk. "Oh , I'm sorry gentlemen, but our show doesn't start until 7 tonight."

"Actually, we wanted to know if us 4 could perform next Saturday, we have a birthday boy we want to dance for." "Oh really? I think I have some room at the very end for you guys. You just need to show me what you can actually do before I let you get up there."

"Umm..." Zoro began "none of us really have experience in this stuff, this is just a birthday present for the kid." "Well then... I am also an instructor and the owner of this fine club. I'm Shanks and I would be happy to teach you guys for the very special day." "I'm Ace." "I'm Law" "I'm Zoro" "I'm Kid"

"Ace... Law... Zoro... Kid... ok got it, your all registered. Now we have lots of work to do. We have to start now until Saturday before the show, so I will need you to come everyday from 8am - 10pm. After all, this needs lots of hard work, practice and the right clothing for the job."

Shanks lead them to a table at the stage and he went to the make. He came back out in his famous stripper outfit that consists of the usual: a sparkly fedora, cuffs, a bow tie, tight pair of tuxedo shorts and suspenders with sparkly shows and gloves to finish it off. "First of all you need to have a good looking body, nobody wants to see a fatso up here. Now come on up here." the 4 got up and walked up. 'now take off your clothes."

"What really? Already?" Ace asked looking a bit embarassed. "Well, you need to look nice there with your package." After moments of hesitation, they all took off their clothing and tossed them into a pile behind them. Shanks pulled out a tape measure and measured each of them.

"Alrighty! You all are very well built, great pecs and abs. Plus, all of you guys measure 10" plus! That's really amazing!"

"Next you need a good stage name, something attention grabbing and one that's sounds good. Mine's Love Arrow. Real good and real sexy. I can leave those to you and tell me on the Saturday."

"Then you need a good costume, that's easy too take off or pull down. Plus, you guys will need some sparkles lube and this." Shanks tossed one to each of them. They looked at it, a ring. silvery and sparkly. "These are you cock rings. After all we do perform more than dancing and stripping in here." they all seemed very nervous, being told to use things like this already and not even a day has passed. "C'mon just keep em, you'll need them. Now, lets go to the back I'll show you equipment you might use and we'll get the costumes you need there too."

"Lastly, you need good dancing. Not like hip hop, but liek this." Shanks turned on the music and started moving around the stage. he was dancing very erotically, bucking his hips, ribbing his crotch and even stripping all the way down to reveal his large shaft. he stroked it and came, which signaled the end. "And that's basically what you have to do."

the 4 sitting back at the table we all heated and red, trying to hide their hard members from the man. "Don't be like that, this is the job of the stripper."

"This is a very difficult thing to do." Kid said to the group. "But, were doing for Luffy, so we must. Plus, I think this is the only place that allows actual sex on stage around here."

"Alright." Law replied. "Thanks Shanks for that lesson, we'll be here all week." "Ok, see you tommorrow, and don't forget to practice and try to think of a name and costume."

* * *

After days of costume trying, name thinking, erotic dancing and sex practice, it was finally Saturday, The day of Luffy's birthday.

"WOOHOOO! NII-CHAN ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY." 'I know, Happy Birthday little bro." Ace said pulling out the cake from the fridge. "I have a present for you later at 7 today with Zoro, Law and Kid." "Awww do I have to wait?" Luffy pouted in disappointment. "Yes you do. Either way, I can't give it now." "Oh fineeeee." Luffy flailed his arms in the air complaining about not getting his presents now.

Later that day, Ace brought Luffy to the club that they were going to perfom in. Luffy read the sign "Shank's Hotties, gay strip club. Your brining me here?" "Well, it was all Law and Kid and Zoro's idea." Ace said pointing to them at the entrance."

"Happy birthday Luffy!" Zoro said smiling and hugging him.

"Happy Birthday Luffy-ya" 'Happy birthday" the other 2 said to him. "Gee thanks guys! Shishishishi!"

They entered the club and it was already full of guys anxious to watch the show. "Welcome! You must be the birthday boy! Right this way, we have a table up front for you."

When they got there, the show began. Many many hot strippers were there, dancing on the poles, grinding eachother and other things like that for 2 hours. "Woah they are so good!" Luffy said, as he was semi-erect from just watching them. "Now we have the 2nd last act of the night! Please welcome the owner himself, The Love Arrow Shanks!" His dance was super erotic compared to the others, dancing away as if no one was there and even pumping his shaft. "Luffy, we gotta go but just wait here ok? We'll be right back." "Alright" Luffy happily replied.

"And for our final act... we have a birthday present for a lovely boy named Luffy!" A spot light shone on him and everyone clapped. "For this performance we have 4 of your greatest friends! Please welcome: Burning Passion Ace! Penetrator Zoro! Sucker Law! and Magnetic Attraction Kid! (sorry I'm no good at naming) Luffy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise as his 4 lovers walked up on stage with their costumes.

Zoro was wearing a mesh sleeve less crop top that slightly covered his muscular chest. He also wore a red neckerchief and some shiny gold pants.

Ace wore a rainbow jockstrap that nicely complemented his toned ass, he went shirtless with a black tie around his neck and wore sparkly gloves.

Law wore a nice looking fedora, a red bow-tie, mesh top and an elephant thong with suspenders and cuffs on his wrists.

Kid wore an open sleeveless navy blue suit-vest, some armbands on the biceps along with a tight lapis blue thong that had a cod-piece and could define the shape of his package.

All 4 rubbed lube on themselves to make their entire body look very shiny.

The music started and the 4 danced away rubbing their groins against their hands, on the poles and even on eachother. When they finally got hard, they dragged Luffy up on the stage. "Wait what? Why do you need me?" "Oh you'll see." Ace and Zoro said bringing him up on the stage.

As soon as they got up Zoro took his position again and danced where Ace was dead in the centre with Luffy. He started pulling off the clothes from his little brother. "Ace what are you doing?" " Just follow along! After all, this IS your birthday present."

Ace finally tossed the underwear off revealing Luffy's own 6" pecker. Ace quickly took out a nice blue ring, lubbed it up and placed it on Luffy. Finally, he pulled down his pride jockstrap to show off his 11" shaft standing up on its own with an orange ribbon tied around the base.

"Happy birthday little brother." Ace said seductively as he stuffed his jockstrap into Luffy's mouth and then taping it. "Mmmmph!?" Luffy tried to to scream but the underwear in his mouth plus the tape muffled the noise. Ace then took a body harness and attached it to Luffy and took some rope and suspended him slightly above the floor.

Now all Luffy could do is struggle for freedom. But, of course, Ace stopped him buy hugging him from the back and bucking his hips at Luffy's butt. "You feel that Luffy? That's the instrument of my love for you." He took a bottle of lube and poured some on his member and some in Luffy's ass, just to be prepared.

He positioned himself at Luffy's entrance and slammed in. "Mphhh!" Luffy screamed because of the sudden entrance. "Nice and tight! just the way I imagined it!" Ace cheered as he started swaying his hips. Constant moans escaped thir mouths and it echoed throughout the whole room. Luffy was abut to come, "Mmmp!" but when he wanted a release nothing came. "Now now Luffy, you still have 3 other guys to pleasure. So none of us can cum yet." Ace explained to Luffy while vetting thr next set of equipment out.

Zoro stopped dancing at walked over to the two. " Ready to have some fun Luffy?" A small table was brought was brought out and Zoro pulled down his shiny pants to release his 11" member, with a green ribbon at the base. It sprang up and throbbed, wanting Luffy. He layed back down on the table and Ace pushed Luffy on top so that their groins met.

As Zoro started rubbing their dicks together, he slipped his muscular body in between Luffy's bound arms. They were tied together at the torso so that they could not be separated Ace pulled out Zoro's cock from in between and left Luffy's there rubbing against the smooth abs that belonged to Zoro. Pre-cum formed at the tip, ""Excited huh Luffy, your already wet." Zoro commented and Luffy blushed.

Ace pushed Zoro's member into Luffy's ass "Hng! Reallly tight!" Then Ace ented too with Zoro and they earned a loud moan from Luffy. The constant motion explored the tightness of Luffy's ass and Zoro hit something that mad Luffy yelp. ""Found it. You like us hitting you there, Luffy?" Zoro asker Fuffy seductively."Mmmhmm" Luffy said as he still could not talk.

After a few more minutes of prostate hitting, Law was the only on left dancing on the stage. Ace and Zoro pulled out and Luffy was untied from Zoro but was tied again back to front with Zoro. A nice big shiny bead of pre-cum had formed at the tip of Luffy's cock. Ace nipped the head of his member to get a taste of Luffy. "Mmm tasty.." Ace said staring lustfully into Luffy.

Just as Zoro and Ace re-entered into Luffy, Kid stood near Luffy's head. He ripped the tape off and pulled the under garment from his mouth. He took off his thong and tossed it aside. He gripped his hands around the base of his member and whacked it Luffy's face. "Hey you don't have to do that you know!" "I know but its for my fun :)" He smirked an evil smirk and forced Luffy's mouth open. He plunged all the way in, making Luffy's nose go all the way to the scarlet red pubes and ribbon at the base.

Kid forced Luffy to blow him, but soon after that, Luffy knew that he can't get out of this so her started sucking hard, willingly. "Mmmm nice and warm." He said as he grabbed his hair for support. His legs were shaking because of how good it felt. Finally, Law joined them putting on the best performance ever in the club. His cute elephant thong, along with his suspenders, were thrown aside.

His 10" cock bounced into the air. His shaft was tied with a nice yellow-gold ribbon. "Like what you're seeing Luffy-ya?" Although he was still sucking Kid off, he blushed an adorable shade of pinkish-red. He climbed up in the table and right above Luffy. He took Luffy's cock in his hands and licked the head of it and began to engulf it. "Mmm" Luffy moan while still sucking on Kid's member.

Law released it from his mouth and laid on top of Luffy, embrassing him. He started to move his nether regions together with Luffy's, as well a fondling Luffy's balls. All of the 5's loud moans echoed the room, filling it with a pleasant sound.

" *pant pant* are you guys ready for our grand finale? *pant*" Ace questioned them from minuted of banging Luffy. "Yea." "Yes!" "Ugh need to cum!" Law Kid and Zoro answered back. They each grabbed hold of their ribbons. "1... 2... 3!" With a tug of the end, the ribbons untied themselves and the 4 strippers let out the most intense orgasm of their life.

Ace and Zoro unleashed a powerful wave of cum that filled Luffy. Kid unleashed his seed into Luffy's mouth, flooding it and making him swallow the thick, gooey, salty substance. Law released out a huge cum shot that splattered all over Luffy. "Sorry Luffy-ya, we forgot to untie you."

Law quickly tugged the ribbon and a huge explosion of cum came from Luffy not being able to when he needed it, which was about 10 times or so. It splattered everywhere, on the stage, on Law, on Kid, on Zoro, on Ace... everything! they all fell and panted for exhaustion. The 4 said "Happy Birthday Luffy" Luffy couldn't talk because all of the cum in his mouth, so he gave a simple smile as a thank you.

The audience cheered for their performance, the best they've ever seen. Maybe even better than Love Arrow Shanks himself ;)

* * *

**Well that's it guys! hope you enjoyed as much as I did! **

**Don't forget to read my other fics found on my profile!**

**Happy birthday "Straw Hat" Luffy!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
